Twilight Origins: Jacob
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: This is Jacob's story. Set during the events in Breaking Dawn. Jacob deals with what it means to imprint on Renesmee.
1. I Imprinted On

**Note: hey guys, so as promised here is my second Twilight Origins story about your favourite werewolf guy Jacob. Sorry about the delay in a new story, my muse ran away on me but i have got her back now, she is bad my muse. So my writer's block is fixed and here is your Jake story, tell me what you think. I got some ideas from Gil Birmingham aka Billy Black himself, so thanks Gil.**

Chapter One- I imprinted on…

Renesmee loved the feeling of the wind in her hair on her skin, the vampire side of her could feel every molecule of air and she loved it. She loved it mostly when she was riding on Jacob's wolf back as he ran through the forest. She dug her heels into his furry sides and held onto his russet coloured fur as he ran telling him to go faster and faster…

Jake woke up with a smile on his face that morning, after finally being given permission to imprint on Renesmee by Edward and Bella, although they were none too pleased to hear it in the first place, he'd been in a good mood ever since. Jacob remembered the moment he first told Bella that he had imprinted on Renesmee, the half human, half vampire child of Edward and Bella.

"_**You can't help who you imprint on!" Jacob told Bella after she knocked him flying into the field next to the Cullen house.**_

"_**You..imprinted..on..my..daughter?!" Bella asked in a state of shock and fury**_

"_**i.. im sorry Bells"**_

"_**Don't! Don't you Bells me"**_

_**Jacob tried to sit up but Bella had him pinned to the ground, as a vampire she was really strong now, even stronger than he was in his wolf form. She looked him in the eyes and growled at him, she was ferocious.**_

"_**Bella I'm really sorry, as I said, I can't help who I imprint on and for your sake, I'm sorry its Nessie" he tried to defend himself.**_

"_**Nessie? Don't call her that, she's not the Loch Ness Monster! She is my daughter and her name is Renesmee"**_

"_**It's just a nickname I've given her, like you are Bells" he told her, trying a small smile but Bella wasn't buying it, s**__**he just snarled at him.**_

_**Bella got off him and got to her feet, it took her less than a millisecond in Vampire speed, Jacob was still amazed at how truly stunning and gracious she had become, she suited being a vampire much more than a human, he thought.**_

_**Jacob could see that Bella still couldn't get over the fact that her best friend, her Jake, had imprinted on her daughter and sometimes she thought that it was only convenience, that Nessie was the next best thing to being with her. That's another reason Bella was mad at him.**_

"_**Tell me why it has to be Renesmee, I mean, for one, she's not even your kind, she's half vampire and you guys should be enemies"**_

"_**Yeah but thanks to you Bella, Vampires and Werewolves can live in harmony"**_

_**Bella just stood still and pondered that in her mind, she thought it over and over, why Nessie? Her thoughts came to her perfect lips.**_

"_**I thought imprinting was all about finding someone who can carry on the line? To make strong wolves? Renesmee is half vampire, half human, we don't even know if she can reproduce" They weren't really questions, they were more her thoughts being spoken aloud…**_

That thought scared Jacob, but he didn't care that Nessie couldn't reproduce, he wasn't worried about that part, he just knew that he had imprinted on Renesmee Cullen. He didn't care that she was half a vampire either, he loved Nessie and had to protect her, after all, he was Nessie's Jake now.


	2. My Family

Chapter 2: My Family

Before Jacob could walk up the front steps of the Cullen mansion, Nessie flew (more like ran at vampire speed) to him and jumped into his arms, she had already grown to about the size of a seven year old child, he chuckled.

"Whoa Nessie you've grown big, you're almost too big for me to carry"

"No I'm not silly, my Jake is here, I love u Jake" she wrapped her little arms around his neck and snuggled up to him.

"I love you too Nessie, can I come inside?"

"Yes come inside, are you hungry? I'll get you some human food" she wriggled out of his arms, which wasn't hard to do, and ran into the kitchen to get him some food. She was gone before he had a chance to reply, he couldnt say no to food.

"Mama, daddy, Jake is here" Nessie called to her parents. Bella and Edward came down the stairs and appeared instantly at Jacob's side.

"Whoa guys don't sneak up on me like that" he shook his head in distaste, "vampires!" he added with a snort.

"Dogs!" he heard Rosalie murmur as she walked past, he ignored her.

"Hey Jake" Bella hugged him

"Hey Bells, Edward" Edward stood behind Bella and acknowledged Jacob with a nod.

Nessie came back into the living room with a tray of food for Jacob, he was amazed, he sat at the table and Nessie put the tray in front of him.

"Wow Nessie this is amazing, where did you learn to make all this so fast?" he smiled at her as she sat next to him on a chair.

"By watching Aunt Alice and Esme cook for me, I still need human food you know"

"I know" he replied, stuffing his face, _I can really get used to this_, he thought to himself.

"After I eat do you want to go for a run? I'll turn into a wolf and you can ride on my back"

"Yes! I would love to Jake" she smiled back at him, her eyes wide, bright and happy.

A while later they were shooting through the trees at lightening speed, well wolf speed. Nessie sat on top of Jake's back and freedom never felt so good. Jake slowed down when they came to a clearing and walked over to the creek.

"Are you alright Nessie?" he asked her in his thoughts, Nessie could hear him.

"Yes Jake, I'm good, great actually, are you ok?" she asked, patting him as if he were a pet dog.

"Yeah I am" he stood looking out over the trickling creek

After a moment of silence, when all they could hear were the birds and the sound of water washing over the rocks, Nessie spoke.

"Jake? Can you tell me more about your life? I can't see your memories like everyone else"

"Sure, what do you want to know Nessie?"

"About your parents"

"Hang on" he fazed back into human form and Nessie slid off his back; he quickly put his shorts on. "Ok, come sit" He sat down by the creek and patted the grass next to him; Nessie came and sat down, crossing her legs, intently waiting for the story.

"Ok my parents, well my mom, died when I was 6 years old in a car crash, my dad was driving and a semi trailer came out of nowhere and hit them. Mom died straight away but dad just went into a coma and woke up weeks later, he was paralysed from the waist down, and he's never been able to forgive himself"

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry" she said, coming to sit in his lap and touching his face, a tear rolled down his cheek. Renesmee automatically wiped it away with her small fingers and snuggled up to him.


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

Jake shrugged away from Renesmee and wiped his face, Renesmee was confused.

"Jake I'm sorry if what I made you remember made you upset, I wont ask again" she fluttered over at vampire speed and sat next to him and put her little hand on his big muscular arm. He looked down at her and saw her large concerned eyes and couldn't help but scoop her up and hold her to his chest.

"It's ok Nessie, I'm not mad" he told her quietly as he stroked her hair, she didn't smell at all like a vampire, the scent that made his nose sting like smoke was just there in a small amount, mostly Renesmee smelt sweet like a fruity wine, it was unusual and it was a scent Jake loved.

"You moved away from me, what did I do? Uncle Emmett says doggies don't like vampires, is that true?"

"Oh he said that did he? No that's not true Nessie, and you are not just a vampire, you are a human _and_ a vampire girl, you are very special Nessie" he touched her small nose with his finger and that made her smile and Jacob couldn't help but not smile aswell.

He didn't know if the Cullens had told Renesmee anything about how precious memories were, but with her ability maybe she knew, he wondered to himself. Nessie saw the thoughtful expression on his face.

"Jake what are you thinking about?"

He snapped out of his daydream,

"oh, um, I was thinking about… have you're parents told you about how special memories are?"

"Yes daddy says that to me and mommy all the time, he didn't want mommy to be a vampire"

"yes I know, but he had to change her to save her life, when she was giving birth to you"

"really? i didn't know that, how come I didn't see it?"

"I don't know Nessie"

Jacob and Renesmee enter the Cullen mansion and find Alice, Bella and Edward waiting for them. Jacob makes eye contact with little Alice.

"Let me guess, you saw us coming?"

"Correction, I only saw Nessie coming, I cant see you or your wolf buddies remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right" he sat on the couch, Nessie went to sit on Edward's lap.

"Hello sweetheart" Edward stroked his daughters hair.

"Daddy, how come I didn't see you change Mommy into a vampire in your memories?"

"Well it was while she was giving birth to you"

"But she should still be able to see it in your mind Edward" Bella interupted.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't _want to_ remember it" Rosalie interrupted from the kitchen, she stood in the doorway with her arms crossed watching them.

Bella sat up straighter with realisation.

"Oh my god, so if you block certain memories Nessie cant see them?"

"Now _that's_ what I call censorship!" Jacob laughed

Bella punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Bella that hurt!"

Nessie was still determined though.

"But Daddy, please, I want to know, I want to see all the memories!"

"Renesmee, Nessie sweetheart, some things you aren't meant to see, and some things you are meant to experience for yourself, memories are precious" Nessie sighed, slipped off Edward's lap and back onto Jacob's and snuggled up to him.


	4. Renesmee's Own Memories

Chapter 4: Renesmee's Own Memories

It was only a matter of months before Renesmee was fully grown, and that scared Jacob, Edward and Bella, but that was her fate. But that also meant that, because Nessie had the human appearance of a 17 year old teenage girl, Jacob could legally date her, with Edward's permission of course, and also, Renesmee had to go to school.

Although Carlisle and Edward had home schooled her for the past few months of her life, they wanted her to have human experiences, because she was still half human, and Edward wanted that for Renesmee. He would've loved Bella to go to college but she got pregnant with a superhuman baby and he had to turn her into a vampire to save her life. So Renesmee would go to college instead.

That morning, the morning of her metamorphosis into an adult, she couldn't wait to get over to Jacob's house and show him the transformation. Edward stood at her doorway with his arms crossed; Renesmee had her back turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked in a stern fatherly voice, Nessie jumped a little.

"Dad I wish you wouldn't always sneak up on me"

"answer my question" he read her mind, "you're going to Jacob's house now? Renesmee you just transformed this morning and there are so many things I have to teach you about adult life"

"I wish you wouldn't read my mind either" she sighed, Edward smiled and sighed too.

"The stubbornness is from your Mother"

Renesmee turned to face her father

"Dad remember how you and mom told me that I have to experience this world for myself?"

He sighed, the answered her

"I do recall that conversation"

"Well, I want to go do things on my own, or with Jake, I want to make my own memories"

"Ok but we'll start your lesson when you get home, be careful Renesmee"

She rolled her eyes in true teenager style and hugged him

"Thanks dad, I will be careful I promise" she grabbed the digital camera that Alice bought her and the diary that Rosalie gave her for her 'birthday', these vampires truly loved celebrating birthdays, she thought, she put them in her bag and ran off at vampire speed towards the Quileute reservation.


	5. Metamorphosis

Chapter 5: Metamorphosis

It was just after 6am and Jacob was still fast asleep in his bed, snoring heavily when Nessie arrived through his window, like father like daughter, she could come and go as she pleased this way and no one knew. She smiled to herself when she saw his peaceful sleeping figure, she put her bag down and climbed into bed with him, giving him a small kiss on his cheek to try and wake him.

"wakey wakey sleepy head"

Jacob thought he was dreaming but then realised someone was lying next to him, he opened his eyes and would've screamed if it weren't for Renesmee's hand over his mouth.

"Sssh you'll wake Billy"

He blinked a few times in the semi-darkness to try and adjust his sight and because he thought he must also be still dreaming. She removed her hand slowly from his mouth.

"N..Nessie? is that you? You're…" he stuttered

"Yes it's me Jake, what do you think? I grew just a few hours ago"

"Open the blind, I can't see you properly" he said sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he still couldn't believe it.

Nessie slipped out from under the covers and opened the blinds to let more light into the room, Jacob gasped when he saw her clearly, and she was beautiful, perfect.

She stepped forward and when a ray of sunlight hit her alabaster skin and bronze hair, he was amazed as he saw that only her hair sparkled like it was made of a million diamonds, and not her skin like the other vampires.

Nessie giggled and Jacob soon realised that his jaw had dropped wide open, he went bright red. She climbed back into his bed and sat there smiling at him.

"So Jake, you haven't told me what you think of the new me? Do you like me?"

He was still speechless

"Oh um, Nessie, you're um... You're beautiful"

She smiled and kissed his lips then went and got her camera.

"What are you doing Ness?"

"Making a memory, you're important" she clicks and the flash catches him unaware.

"Oh geez Ness, you could've warned me" he rubbed his eyes again

"Sorry" she giggled and kissed him again, he pulled back after a moment

"You know your Dad's going to kill me, literally"

"No he wont, Mom and I wont let him touch you" she had her hand on his chest and looked into his big brown eyes, "I love you Jake"

"I love you too Ness" this time he kissed her back then took her camera from her hands and pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing Jake?" she asked him

"Making a memory" he told her as he pushed the button.


End file.
